


Up for Auction

by MamaWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abduction, Alien Abduction, Auction, Bondage, Human Trafficking, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kidnapping, NSFW, Other, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Slave Trade, jaspurrlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaWrites/pseuds/MamaWrites
Summary: A groan tried to escape Lance’s lips as his mind started to escape his dream world. His head felt heavy, almost unliftable as he finally opened his eyes. Shifting, only slightly, Lance stared wide eyed at where he was. It wasn’t the village he remembered being in, it wasn’t even the castle or his lion. He didn’t know where he was. All he knew was that he was uncomfortable and he was in some form of cell.Inspired by Art by the wonderful Jaspurrlock





	Up for Auction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaspurrlock (stilesstilerstyle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilerstyle/gifts).



“Now this is a thank you!” Lances grin was broad as he scanned the party being thrown in their honor. Even as he was punched in the arm by his fellow paladin Lances smile remained.  
“Behave” was the simple response from Keith, who stood awkwardly next to the blue paladin. It seemed parties really weren't his thing.   
“Come on Keith, lighten up! “ The blue paladin gave Keith a slap on the shoulder as he continued “The Servorai are throwing us this because we saved them, who are we to deny them after all this trouble they wet through” 

Blue eyes cast over the expanse of the party. It was being held in the center of their little village, the fountain in the center had been decorated with bunting of paladin colours. Hunk was to the side of the fountain watching them prepare food and help where he could at the open fire they were using for the food. Pidge was looking over the only two robots the tribe had seeing how she could help improve them. And here he and Keith stood on the outskirts. He gave a quick gaze to his fellow Paladin. Keith hadn't seemed to be able to settle properly since the fall of Zarkon and….the loss of Shiro. Lance couldn't blame him really. Shiro had really been the glue that held this slightly dysfunctional family together. Lance missed him but he knew Keith was probably missing him more. They had history Lance knew that much but he didn't pry, if Keith wanted to share Lance would be there to listen. 

“Come on” Lance locked his arm round Keiths and started to pull him closer to the party. “Liven up a little and let loose”   
“Lance I…”  
“ah ah ah~” Lance cut keith off and held a finger to the red paladin's lips. His eyes locking with violet as he smiled at the smaller boy. “unless the next words out of your mouth are let's get a drink….i don't want to hear it” There was a strange silence between the two of them as Lance continued to lead Keith towards the waiting Servorai. 

The Servorai were a humanoid race but then again they were like Alteans and could shift their body chemistry and DNA to that most pleasing to other races. Or so Lance had been told off one of the younger feminine looking Servorai. He hesitated calling them female as they didn't really have much to distinguish between male and female since they could shift. The two Lance led Keith towards wouldn't look out of place on earth that was for sure. A masculine one was holding out two glasses for the approaching paladins.  
“Paladins!” His voice called to them pushing the glasses into their hands. It was light and cheery, not really fitting of how the male looked right now. Lance thought he wouldn't look out of place on the muscle beaches as long as he didn’t speak “Drink! Eat! Enjoy this feast in your honor!”   
Lance saw Keith out of the corner of his eye, staring at the pinkish coloured liquid. The red paladin didn’t seen so sure of what to make of the drink. True it smelt a bit off and the warmth that emanated from the drink itself seemed weird but this was an Alien drink in their hands, on an Alien planet. 

“Come on Keith, let loose” Lance smirked as he raised the glass to his lips, winking at the female who was stood next to the muscled Servorai. She let out a sweet giggle and a blush at Lances action and the blue paladin was sure Keith was rolling his eyes. The brunette hadn't even taken a sip yet before Keith had downed the entire glass. Watching him, Lance wanted to see if there was any reaction but Keith was still stone faced as ever. So it wasn't bad he guessed. Sighing Lance took a gulp and felt the warm liquid flow down his throat. It wasn't the best thing he had ever tasted and had the strange consistency that was like a mix of honey and toothpaste. The taste of what Lance could only describe as burnt toast lingered on his tongue.

“How does it taste Paladin of Blue?” The girl who had giggled before spoke up as he felt a warmth start to spread through him, it was almost calming. He watched her for a moment as she played with her auburn curls, it was almost hypnotic.   
“Better than numville eh Keith?” He turned to his fellow Paladin with a lazy smile to see Keith's eyes heavily leaded and within seconds he had hit the ground. He looked at the crumpled heap of paladin armour, his mind taking a bit too long to figure out what had happened to his fellow defender of the universe.   
“Keith?” when lance spoke he didn't seemed to have the energy to speak with the urgency required for the situation. Keith had just collapsed for no reason other than….

Lance took a look at the glass in his hand and then back to Keith. His body started to feel heavy as he looked to the two Servorai. Both had smiles on their faces as the female stroked the tanned skin of Lance’s face.   
“Sleep Paladin of Blue, we will take care of you” Lance lazily tried to push her hand away but the forced in which he pushed her did nothing. Quickly scanning around blue eyes widened when he saw both Hunk and Pidge in a heap just like Keith. Taking a step back and grasping at his bayard, Lance fell to his knees. His weak grasp causing the Bayard to the dirt beneath him. It was getting hard to keep his eyes open now as his body tried to lull itself to sleep.   
“ Just as we thought” The girl came down to Lance's eye level and lifted his head to look in her now white eyes. “ They are just as predictable as the Paladin of Black”

Paladin of Black….Black Paladin….   
“S-Shi…” Lance felt his almost numb body hit the floor as his eyes roll back and the comfort of the darkness took him. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A groan tried to escape Lance’s lips as his mind started to escape his dream world. His head felt heavy, almost unliftable as he finally opened his eyes. Shifting, only slightly, Lance stared wide eyed at where he was. It wasn't the village he remembered being in, it wasn't even the castle or his lion. He didn't know where he was. All he knew was that he was uncomfortable and he was in some form of cell. 

He needed to think, evaluate the situation. There was a dull ache from his shoulders that felt like they were being pulled back slightly. His palms were flat against the opposite elbows, he could feel some form of binding holding them in place. So, his hands weren't going to help right now. Looking Lance could see some rope leading from a bar that was tied between his knees towards his neck. Giving an experimental tug, Lance grunted through gagged lips, finding that the rope led to a collar that sat snuggly against his neck.

As his mind started to catch up, he managed to make sense of what had happened. The Servorai had drugged him. But not just him, the whole team. Panicking slightly he glanced round, squirming slightly against his bindings. He felt what he now assumed were ropes around his crotch tightening and causing a bulge but he couldn't focus on that now. He needed to know if the team were okay. The cell he was in was small, just big enough for him and possibly one other at a squeeze. What caught his eye was to the right of him behind what seemed like a wall of glass, he could see another, familiar, body. 

“mmphth” The gag silence him enough not to shout the red paladin's name, but it didn't stop lance from trying. As he tried to get Keith's attention Lance noticed the intricate red rope work that enlaced Keith's armoured body. Lance couldn't be sure but from what he could tell of his own predicament the two of them had been tied up differently. The main difference was that Keiths hands were forced right up his back with his palms together almost like he was in prayer. It looked stricter that how Lance was bound and the blue paladin couldn't help but feel guilty. He had forced the current leader of voltron to join the party, to what was now obviously a trap. 

No matter what he tried Lance just couldn't seem to get Keith's attention. He had all but tired himself out, the after effects of the drug still running through him, when he heard a magnetic click and the door in front of him opened. Blue eyes narrowed as he saw the female from before. She was dressed like what Lance would say was a nurse now but there was no mistaking the white eyes and that auburn hair. 

“ You look well rested” Lance scowled at the sickly smile on the Servorai’s face. She reached out and traced her fingers over the curves of the blue paladin's face. He tried to shy away but the mixture of bindings and the small cell did not allow him much chance to avoid her touch. She traced the shape of his face from left to right, only stopping at Lance's right ear. A smirk was on her face that scared Lance, but what scared him more was the small gun that she pulled from nowhere and placed near his ear. No amount of squirming got him away from the pain that suddenly shot through him. It was sharp and quick but it still brought tears to his blue eyes. Lance now felt like there was something dangling from his ear.

“Don’t you worry Paladin of Blue~” The smirk remained as she pulled back slightly. She reached out and flicked at the tag now hanging from Lance’s ear “There are many wealthy buyers out there waiting for you” Standing she blew a kiss towards Lance before moving backwards. He tried to shout, ask questions, anything but it just came out as mumbles behind the gag. 

“ Perhaps if you're lucky, the prince will be looking to complete his set. 1 out of 5 isn't as good as all the Paladins~” there was a laugh to her voice as the door shut in front of her, closing Lance off and isolating him once again. Only being able to watch as she entered Keith's room to the right, placing a yellow tag in his ear like the one Lance assumed was hanging in his. 

1 out of 5…? Her words echoed around Lance's mind, she had said something before similar. A cold chill ran through Lance...had Shiro been captured like they had as well….

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! 
> 
> Thank you all for bearing with me life...life has been hectic lately I will be working on new and existing pieces now. For now i hope you enjoyed this piece inspired by a fanart done by a good friend of mine Jaspurrlock which can be found here :  
> http://jaspurrlock.tumblr.com/post/163306780407/up-for-auction-support-me-on-patreon-d


End file.
